Secure
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Bubbles needs to always feel secure...no matter who gives the feeling to her.


Secure

Bubbles curled deeply into her covers. Her blue eyes fell onto her sisters. Both of them were dozing silently on either side of her. Blossom, her fearless leader sister, was rolled over on her side. Her breathing was steady and strong, making wriggling motions under her pink slot. Buttercup was swinging her fists, glowering at an unseen enemy in her dreams.

And then there was Bubbles, who was trying to find warmth in her bed. She felt afraid for some reasons, shivers running up and down her body. It was probably knowing the fact that her sisters were yelling at her earlier.

"_Buttercup, you can't just charge blindly into battle like that," Blossom told her sister as they rested after fightening a massive sea demon. _

"_Oh, shut up," she scoffed, "you can't plan every second out." _

"_Well, you could have gotten really hurt," Blossom retorted, "I'm just trying to help." _

"_Well, your help is stupid," Buttercup huffed. _

_The two were soon yelling like crazy…again. _

"_Stop it!" Bubbles cried, "I hate it when you guys fight. Why can't we just get along?" _

"_She has a lot to learn," Blossom shot Buttercup a Look, "just like you, Bubbles." _

"_Yeah, but out," Buttercup turned her back to scream back at her pink sis. _

Tears threatened with all their voices to spill over her eyes. They went to bed angry at themselves and at her. She felt an icy chill between them.

Letting out a sigh, she flew out of bed and went outside. The fall air bit at her skin, her nightgown not covering her skin enough. She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself tightly to obtain warmth. The Blue Puff sat against a metal stop sign and curled into a ball.

She felt scared and alone, her need to feel secure driving her crazy.

Suddenly, she saw three dark blue, red, and green streaks slicing against the twinkling midnight sky.

_Oh, good grief, _she thought as she tried to not be noticed by the landing Rowdy Ruff Boys.

"I saw one of those Power Puffs," Boomer told his brothers.

"Just like you saw that unicorn," Butch scoffed.

"Wait," Brick's red eyes fixed on her, "look."

She acted like ice as they surrounded her. She didn't dare raise her head or even peek up. She sat completely still, holding her breath and her eyes remaining totally shut.

"We can see you," Butch rolled his eyes, "what's a good girl like you doing out here in the big bad world?"

Sighing silently, she replied softly, "N-no rea-reason."

"Then would you care if you came home with us?" Boomer raised his eyebrow, daring her to crack.

"O-oh," she swallowed, "s-sure. That's w-would be l-lovely."

"Great," Brick gripped her wrist, "let's go, BubbleBrain."

Bubbles soon found herself in the Rowdy Ruff boy's home, which was Fuzzy's former house. She was in a chair, her body as stiff as plywood. Boomer and Butch were watching her intently from both sides, and Brick stood in front of her in the chair. All three had their cold gazes on her, taunting her to tell them.

"So…how are your sisters?" Brick took her pigtails and let them fall freely around her shoulder blades.

"F-fi-fine," she forced out, even though their bickering worried her.

"And are you all getting along?" Butch took a loose curl and twirled it in his hand, making her no less worried.

Swallowing, she nodded, trembling slightly.

"Ah," Boomer put his hand on the back of her neck, "so..how well? Are you sure you haven't been fighting?"

Her blue eyes filling with warm tears, she began to weep.

"Blossom and Buttercup hate each other and me!" she sputtered, sobbing without control.

She felt three hands on her shaking back.

"You girls are tight," Butch shook his head, "you don't hate each other. Just ticked off."

"I g-guess," she wiped her teary eyes, "but it scares me. I feel the icy chill between them."

"Weird," Boomer blinked and shook his head, "can you feel it here?"

"I feel compassion," she looked at the trio, "wait a second…"

"If you can't sleep with them, sleep with us," Brick finally told her.

"Why?" she backed into the torn, tattered, worn seat.

"Because we know your sisters can be jerks sometimes," Butch replied.

"You do prove a match if your insecure," Boomer shrugged.

"So get secure," Brick ordered, "we got crimes to commit."

Offering an invisible smile, Bubbles followed the boys into their bedroom. A large massive-king bed with heavy worn, old sheets was in the center with three long pillows at the head. Butch threw himself onto the bed and shifted underneath the warm quilts. Boomer flopped beside him, and Brick pushed Bubbles toward it next.

She felt pretty small crawling into the massive bed. He got in last, flipping off the switch. The darkness worried her, and she whimpered softly. Snorting, Brick shot his eyebeams at a candle. The flame made her feel warm, and she went deep into the warmth.

The boys cared about her and she knew it. She felt the compassion between Boomer and Brick. But mostly in Brick. (:D.) Smiling, she gingerly took his hand. He squeezed it and crawled a little closer.

"I'm always here for you," he mumbled, "just remember that."

"Okay," she kissed his cheek lovingly.

Minutes later, Boomer took her hand and squeezed. She felt warmth go through her shivering body.

"You are amazing," he purred, "and I will always protect you."

Bubbles felt the love triangle coming along. But for this moment, now, she felt secure between the two boys for her.

All for her because they were in love.

XXXXXXX

"Where we you?" Blossom and Buttercup yelled the next morning.

"I wasn't feeling secure," she admitted, "the Ruffs made me feel secure. Well, Brick and Boomer."

"This is a trick," Buttercup took her hand, "be careful around them, kid."

"She's right," Blossom agreed, smiling at her sister, "and we're sorry about fighting. It was stupid, and we regret yelling."

"Totally," Buttercup took her other sister's hand.

"That's okay," Bubbles giggled, "we're sisters."

She pulled them both into a warm group hug. She felt the warmth of security with Brick and Boomer. But nobody could make her more secure than her sisters.

Author Note: Aw..Bubbles looks up to them so much! And here's the closing that is super formal: The End! :D


End file.
